Love Me Like You Want
by PixxiKassumii
Summary: Lets just say that a certain Egyptian guy who wants to take over the world, has a thing for a spunky redhead who just wants an adventure...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off! I know that they are made of wax, but in my imagination they are normal humans…kind of. Just use your imagination =D

also, this is my first true fanfic, so please let me know if you like it, or what i should work on. Thanks and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Night at the Museum, or any of the characters...this is a fanfic made purely for fun

Chapter 1:

Capturing her was the easiest part, getting her, for himself, now that was the real challenge. He'd been watching her all night, running around with Larry Daley, of Daley Devices. She was a woman who wanted adventure, and to feel alive again. She was smart, funny, and very beautiful.

"She'd never go for someone like you…"yelled the shaggy haired cowboy from inside the hour glass.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Why would she? You are an evil, manipulative, arrogant asshole, who is interested only in taking over the world." He looked at Kahmunrah with disgust. Kahmunrah did not move as he watched the monitor with the beautiful redhead kissing that fool. "Larry has a better shot…" Jed added in simply.

"Shut it!" He yelled standing up. "How dare you speak to me in that way! I am an Egyptian farroh! And soon, ruler of the entire world!" He had thought about throwing the hour glass against the wall, but he stopped. He did not know why, he just did. He turned his head back to the monitor. Oh how he had admired her. Her tenacity, her spirit, she was everything he wanted. And he would have her, one way or another. He would make her his queen.

"Boss?" Napoleon screamed. "He is escaping with the tablet!"

Kahmunrah jumped as his short, French minion called out. "What?!" Let me see!" He flamed with anger. Not only was Larry Daley escaping with his precious tablet, but also with his Amelia. "Go! Bring him back! That tablet is everything to us! Without it we are nothing!" he screamed to his goons. He looked back through the glass, as his minions streamed out the door.

"She's leaving you…" Jed laughed mockingly. "Too bad. I guess your precious kingdom will have to wait." He smirked, "maybe you could find yourself another woman in the museum, I'm sure that she aint the only one in here…"

"I thought I had told you to shut it!"


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

{Chapter 2}

"So what now fly boy?" she bounced. "Where are these 'bobble heads'?" She stopped suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" Larry, annoyed at stopping, asked.

"That, Mr. Daley is why I stopped." She pointed at the group of goons racing towards them. "Let's go!"

As they started running, Amelia tripped. The goons were getting closer, she tried to stand; however, Ivan and Napoleon grabbed her arms. "You aren't going anywhere lady."

"Amelia!" Larry shouted as he started up the stairs. He stopped to go back for her, but she would not let him. Amelia knew what he had to do, and would not get in the way.

"Go, Larry, NOW!" she screamed as they held on to her.

"Take her back to the boss." Ivan pushed her towards Napoleon. "Al and I will get him!"

{Chapter 3}

"Let me go! I am no use to you!" she struggled, trying to break free from the French mans grasp.

"Fait taire! No talking! These are the orders."

"But why do you need me?" they rounded the corner, and she saw him. She saw the man who was holding Larry's friends hostage. She looked around, there were piles of gold, silver, and some very…weird…objects. Then her attention turned to the little guy in the hour glass. _Larry wasn't kidding… _she thought to herself.

"Maître!" the short man yelled as he pushed her through the door. "We caught _this_. We thought that she might be of some use to you?"

She was here…in front of him. He made a mental note to make sure that Napoleon would be rewarded for this. He stared at her for a moment, admiring her shape, her body, her fiery red hair, her beautiful eyes, and those luscious lips. Oh how he wanted to devour her right then and there. He did not care that there were others in the room. He just wanted to take her. Make her want him, like she wanted Larry Daley. He went into a mini daydream, thinking of everything he would do to her. Her small body underneath his, his hands tangled in her hair as he kissed her passionately, getting harder with every image.

"Boss?" Napoleon quickly stated. Thank goodness he had. Kahmunrah was getting hard just thinking about her. He looked at her again, then back to Napoleon.

"Thank you Nippy…" he answered. "You shall be rewarded later, but for now, make sure Larry Daley, of Daley Devices, is returned to me at once!"

Napoleon nodded as he turned his attention back to the girl, confusion running through his head as he let go of her arm. He turned back to his leader and noticed him staring at her. _Boss is a player… _he chuckled to himself as he returned to the museum.

He approached her. She showed no fear. She couldn't, she had to stay strong. "What do you want from me?" He walked closer. "Who are you?" he stopped in front of her, running his fingers along her cheekbone. She shuttered under his touch. He felt it, he felt the magic, and he wanted more. She stared into his eyes, deep, dark pools that showed some kind of emotion. He pressed himself against her, and she could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh. Suddenly Amelia realized just what he wanted from her. He pressed his lips against hers. She resisted, as he knew she would, but he did not let her go. She tried to push him away; however, he was too strong.


	3. Chapter 4

{Chapter 4}

"HELLO!!! SHAGGY HEADED COWBOY IN AN HOUR GLASS, STILL IN THE ROOM!!" Jed screamed from the other side. Kahmunrah grabbed a hold of Amelia's wrist and drug her with him. He struggled to pull her to the side of the room where Jed was at. He found a blanket and covered the hour glass.

"There, now you won't have to see anything."

"Now my Queen, where were we?" he pulled her close again.

"I am not your Queen!" she screamed. "Please! Just let me go-"he covered her mouth with his. He had to shut her up.

"Listen, Amelia, you WILL be my queen, and you WILL enjoy it."

She hated to admit it, but he was turning her on. Kahmunrah was a bastard, yes; however, he was a king, and he was very good looking. She was also getting turned on by the fact that he was dominating, and the fact that he would MAKE her do everything was very appealing.

"Just give into me, my dear." He looked directly into her eyes. He could sense she was thinking about it. He moved her hair to the other side of her neck and started trailing kisses from her shoulder to her cheek, occasionally biting. She moaned, very loudly, and he heard. "Oh? What was that my dear?" he laughed. He pressed his lips back to her skin, kissing lower; he unzipped her jacket and let it slide to the ground. All she was wearing underneath was a white, spaghetti strap tank top. He moved his lips down to her cleavage. Her head was thrown back, and her hand wrapped around the back of his head. He slid the straps off her shoulders, and let her shirt fall beside the jacket.

She lifted his head up to hers. Amelia wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. Kahmunrah wasted no time; he crashed his lips down to hers, his tongue requesting entrance. She did not budge; however, so he bit down, lightly, on her lower lip. She gasped, and he took this opportunity to explore her mouth. His tongue ran along every possible inch of her mouth. Amelia moaned even louder this time. He sat her down on his 'throne' and slid her pants down. She lifted his dress, _tunic_, and grabbed him. He moaned loudly as she ran her hand along his shaft and closed her mouth over the head. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, but Kahmunrah grabbed her hair and thrust into her mouth as hard as he could.

She had to admit that she liked it rough. And he would definitely not be gentle with her. After a while of thrusting he felt close. "Oh Gods! Amelia, I'm going to come."

"Come for me, my king." She moaned, her mouth causing vibrations along his shaft, which sent him over the edge. He screamed her name loudly, over and over again. She swallowed every bit. He pulled out, and stood her up. Kahmunrah then sat down, pulling Amelia onto his lap. Slowly, she slid down his length, and damn was he big. He wasn't sure that he would fit all the way into this tiny woman. But he was inside her, and she started moving her hips against his. And she was smiling. _I still got it going on… _he thought to himself, and began to chuckle slightly.

"What?" she laughed, kind of nervous. What was she doing wrong? She stopped moving and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing my dear" he pecked her on the nose, "But a few moments ago you were dead set against this, and now you are, if I am not mistaking, enjoying this." She blushed. "My dear…" he moaned as she started moving again.

Their pace quickened as they moved in unison with each other, their hips meeting with every thrust. She was close, and he could tell. As he slid in and out of her, she was mumbling under her breath. "What, my queen?"

"Oh my-"she almost screamed as she came, hard. She tightened around him, and that was enough to send him over the edge. She lay limp on top of him, his shaft still inside her. They both sit there, panting, until a sudden noise breaks the silence.

She got up quickly and put her clothes back on. "Amelia, hide _this_ in the back!" he commanded as he threw the hour glass at her. "Now!"

Amelia walked behind the tomb and placed the hour glass upside down, in order to save Jed. She was about to walk back to Kahmunrah, when she heard a tiny voice. "Really?"

"Really? What really?" she bent over to look at him.

"Did you really just screw the bad guy?" he laughed. "Wow, Larry is going to _love_ hearing about this…"

"If you say anything, I myself will destroy you" she threatened turning the glass back over.

"NO! Please; I won't say anything, just turn this thing back over…"

"Fine." She flipped him over and walked back out front.

"What took you so long?" Kahmunrah questioned, looking over his shoulder.

Amelia walked up behind him and whispered, "Little bastard cant keep his mouth shut…"


End file.
